


Advice Needed

by thewritingsloth



Series: The Designer and the Muse [1]
Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8, Ocean's Eight
Genre: F/F, but a sassy clueless gay, rose is a clueless gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsloth/pseuds/thewritingsloth
Summary: Rose goes to Lou and Debbie for advice on a very important matter. A "matter" that had been stuck in her brain for a while now...





	Advice Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who saw Ocean's 8 twice... This one is Rophne centered!

Rose made her way from the couch to the table where Lou was seated, along with Debbie. The two were holding hands and chatting animatedly about a recent film. They looked up once Rose was close enough, sitting on a chair next to the pair. The fashion designer looked shyly at the two:

"Hum, I didn’t want to… to interrupt… but…"

"What’s happening? You look about as tense as when you were slurped over that Nutella jar," said Lou.

Rose cleared her throat:

"Right. Well, I have a question for you."

Debbie looked expectantly at Rose:

"Go ahead."

"I’d like to… I’d like to know, how to ask a woman out."

Rose’s left hand anxiously scratched the back of her neck, while a knowing smile appeared on the couple’s faces. Lou shot a quick look towards the couch of the warehouse, where the other girls were seated. Her gaze stopped briefly on Daphne, then her eyes met Rose’s again.

"Finally decided to do something about that crush of yours?"

A cough escaped Rose’s throat, but she nodded nevertheless. Debbie leaned forward:

"I think you should try to take her to an activity she’ll like. That’s what I did with this one!"

She pointed to Lou and caught her hand.

Rose snorted:

"You mean you went to rob a store together."

"Exactly! And it worked!" answered Lou happily.

"I see your point but what does she like? What activity would she enjoy going on, with me? I have no idea! Oh, goodness me, what am I doing?"

Debbie and Lou noticed Rose’s hand gestures becoming wilder, and took on a reassuring tone:

"Rose, for starters, breathe, it’ll be much easier."

The pair watched Rose slowly come back to her normal state, exhaling deeply. Suddenly, the fashion designer’s eyes widened:

"That’s it! I know!"

Debbie and Lou let out a chuckle at the sight. Rose smiled before looking fondly at them:

"Thank you! I’ll ask her to come visit a textile factory with me! I’ll make her a hat! Or I’ll take her to dinner, I don’t know yet! Both? Maybe both!"

Rose was starting to stand up as Lou stopped her:

"Remember, the most important thing is to stay yourself. She’ll enjoy it, I’m sure. By the way, why exactly did you need us to figure out you should take her out to dinner? Have you never asked anyone out, ever?"

Rose recognized Lou’s mocking tone, helped greatly by Debbie shaking her head.

"Well, not to brag, but it’s usually me that people invite to dinner, not the other way around, so…"

The couple laughed at Rose’s smirk.

"So much sass! Now, go get her!"

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my quirky adventures (and fangirl with me) at: thewritingsloth.tumblr.com


End file.
